Falls into Darkness
by Kid Robin
Summary: Robin is gone, there's a new villain who's come out of the blue and everyone might just give into the darkness... I'm so bad at summarys.  Rated T for bad words, violence, and a very peeved Batman.
1. Bobs gotta plan

In a top secret base on an island south of Rhoad Island a man slouched in his chair rubbing the brim of his nose. He really hated talking to newbies, they had horrible ideas and their plans sucked even more. Saddly though, he just _had_ to listen to this one. He silently cursed his personel assistant and vowed for revenge as the newbie walked in. He was a normal type of man, not to skinny or wide. His brown hair fell over his cold brown/black eyes and he had an evil grin on his face. Like all other rookies he wore a black jump suit and a name tag, identifying him as Bob Fold.

Bob...god why did every other man have that name?**(1)** The man thought. Bob came and stood at attention in front of his chair, the evil grin fading into a line. The man raised an eyebrow. He was used to rookies shaking and trembling in his presence, but this one seemed to have no fear. Well that or he was just stupid.

"At ease, rook." He stressed 'rook', letting the man know just who was in charge here. Once the man had relaxed some what he cointinued, "Now, I hear you've got some fantastic plan."

If Bob had notice the man's sarcasm he showed no sign,"Yes sir."

"Well get on with it! Not like we're getting younger!" he snapped.

The evil grin reappeared as Bob handed him a file from behind his back. At first the man just skimmed throw them, not caring what was on it, until he realized what was on them. He couldn't stop the awed look that appeared on his face as he read back throw them. Glancing up he could see Bob beaming.

Snapping the folder closed he handed the folder back to Bob, who now looked extremely worried. He allowed an evil grin to spread over his face before he spoke. "Get on that Bob," Bob looked ready to pass out with joy as he turned around to leave, but before he could the man stopped him. "Oh, and Bob? You've just been promoted. Take whatever and whoever you want to work on that little plan of yours."

"Yes sir!" Bob walked out of the room and as he did the man could swear he heard a shout of joy.

Again the man smiled evily and whispered to the shadows, "It's gonna feel good to capture that stupid bird."

**(1)-does any one else notice that? I don't mind the name but its everywhere!**

**I really am a devil of a person aren't I? evil smirk. And yes, the man is crazy, but I also put the last bit in there to try and make you guys come BACK!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except the secert orginisation thingy (yes I made one up so I didn't have to do research...deal with it)...(and don't take it or I'll...um...find you and...MAKE YOU EAT BAD COOKIES!)**

**Don't mock me**

**:|**

**It only takes...**

**what?**

**five seconds?**

**plus**

**...**

**You're already down here**

**V**

**V**

**(is that how you do it?)**


	2. Really?  You are?

**Disclamers-in this Chapter I own nothing**

**Oh and that creepy guy needs a name along with his secret orginzation...any ideas?**

* * *

><p>"-who lives in a-"<p>

"-I know, you see-"

"-Wheel of-!"

"-and forther more, never put your hand-"

"-Hill billy hand fishen' coming up next-"

Wally groaned dramticaly as Artemis channel surfed. "Can you just pick something?"

His answer was a pillow in the face.

Superboy smirked from his chair. Sometimes Wally and Artemis were better than HD. Kaldur though, had to resist the urge to throw his book at them **(1)**. This had been going on all day and they were begining to sound like an old maraid couple.

Lucky for him things were about to change.

_"Recognized Batman 02, Robin B01, Flash 05, Green Arrow 06." _The female computer voice called as the heroes stepped out of the zeta beam transporter.

Wally sped over at top speed and practically yelled with exitment, "Do we have a mission?"

"Wow there Kid," Flash laughed, pulling his nephew into a head lock and ruffling his hair, much to the teens dismay.

Megan, hearing the camotion, poked her head out of the kitchen before giving a sqeaking and walking out. "Oh yes! Do we have a mission?"

"Yep," Robin piped up from his spot next to mentor. He was dressed in his costume already and was smirking at his team like he knew something they didn't.

"Yes!" Wally cried, finally getting away from his uncle. His hair, though, stuck up in a comicle way that Artemis couldn't help but laugh. Wally stuck out his tongue at her as he tried to smooth out his hair.

Green Arrow grinned at the two before speaking up, "It's a simple one, nothing big, but we'll be going along to see how you all work together."

All the teens jaws dropped (except for Robin 'cause he already knew) in shock. "W-wh-what?" Wally stutered.

"We're...coming...with...you." Flash spoke slowly and just to tick his nephew off he added, "Do...you...under...stand?"

Wally glared at his uncle before turning to Green Arrow, "So you're really coming?"

"_We're_ coming kid," Green Arrow corected, "All three of us."

"So hurry up and get changed!" Flash cried, smirking at the kids shocked faces he continued, "We'll debrief you guys on the way."

"But wait-" Artemis began only to be cut off by Wally.

"Oh come on buzz kill! Just go!"

Artemis made a growling sound in the back of her throat and she stalked off to go get changed. Wally grinned triumphantly before following with the rest in tow.

**(1)-yes, he's that mad**

**Sigh... man that was short. It actully **_**hurt**_** me to write something this short. Sadly I couldn't think of any thing else and tried to make it longer...BUT I FAILED! So don't you **_**dare**_** flame this...the voice in my head already has D:**

**Everyone who is reading this give a round of applause to Scotty1609 who helped me with my self esteem! Without Scotty this would've taken a lot longer. (and yes, I still have low self esteem...stupid me)**

**Next Chapter-The Teams on a mission...and their fighting...Bob?**

**To those of you**

**who don't review**

**Joker will come **

**with bad cookies**

**soooo...**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. The art of waiting

_**BOBS P.O.V**_

_Click, click, click._

Patience's was always part of Bobs job.

_Click, click, tap._

That, of course, didn't mean he **liked** having to wait for people.

_Tap, tap, tap._

So, it was safe to say he was more than a little pissed off when he'd been waiting at a broken down ware house for the last 3 hours.

_Tap, click, tap._

It also didn't help that th_e boy freaking wonder_ couldn't seem to hack into the security system.

_Click, tap, click._

'I mean come on!' Bob thought to himself, not really caring that he was acting completely unprofessional, 'I didn't even make it that hard to hack! There's no reason that it should be taking him this long!

_Tap, tap-_

**DAMN YOU BOY WONDER!**

"I'm in!"

That was enough for Bob to stop tearing apart a chair and lean in closer to the small security screen in front of him. The screen showed six teens standing outside, all huddled around the youngest member of their little group. As Bob looked closer at the youngest, A.K.A Mr. Bird-boy a small smirk formed on his lips. He seemed nervous, as if some how he had a feeling this was going to go bad. 'Good,' Bob thought, leaning back in his chair and chuckling in that oh so famous

evil-villainy-way,' He should be.'

And with that, Bob laid in wait for the precious little robin to come into his trap.

...

...

...

**DAMNIT! WAY THE FREAKING HELL IS IT TAKING THEM SO LONG!**

Patience's wasn't exactly one of Bobs strong points.

**#!^*&$^!#$&%!**

But it was still part of the job, there for he still had to deal with the fact that he was the one waiting. Oh well, what could he do while he waited? I spy? No, that would just be completely stupid. Tick tack toe? Nope, that needs two people to play. So what else could he do? He could play angry birds on his iPod...ya why not?

And for the rest of the wait Bob played the free version of angry birds.

**20 min. later**

_Swish_

It wasn't a very loud sound, something some one could easily just blame on the wind. Of course Bob know better. After years of researching and studying the movements of both the dark night and his little bird he'd come to the conclusion that even a little sound, such as a swish would announce their arrival. In truth he was kind of disappointed for two reasons. One being that he was just about to beat the final level on angry birds, the other being that it took the side kicks way longer than he'd expected. Truly he thought maybe they'd just be a little better after being a team for so long. Oh well, they still got here.

"Good after noon Robin." He called out to the shadows, and to his joy he could he a slight feminine gasp from some where to his right. "Oh please, do you really think I'm that stupid. Come on bird boy, I already know your here with your little club house friends, there's no need to keep hiding in the shadows." he said after a while, when there came no reply.

After that many things happened in the next few minute. First, a large bulky fist almost tore bobs head of. Luckily, Bob was very capable of dodging it with little to no hassle. Second a large tool box was chucked at his head. Once again Bob was able to dodge it. The third thing, the one he wasn't able to dodge, was a wrench that came out of no where. But hey, it did come out of _no where._ It just came out of freaking no where, so really he can't be blamed for the wrench that had thumped painfully against his tummy.

But again, he can not be blamed for something like that.

Or the punch that landed on this face.

And definitely not the arrow that pinned him to the wall.

Because none of that was his fault, oh no, it was all the fault of the evil being that just wanted to make his life horrible.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me how you know where Robin was, before I rearrange your face."

_Oh please, _Bob thought, _don't get your little redhead all worked up._ Of course he didn't voice his thought out loud, after all he wasn't sure if the redhead would go throw on his threat.

"Hmmmmm...Just five seconds? i think I need a little more time to explain how I knew where my little birdie was." Course that didn't stop him from still giving a smart ass answer.

_Slap._

Yeah, the slap on the face was still worth it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR BIRD'? WHAT KIND OF PERVERT ARE YOU?" Oh how fun it was to make this kid mad, maybe he should keep pushing the little gingers buttons? After all what was the rush?

"Well, you see, I call him my little birdie for many reasons. One of those reasons being that I've been watching and studding him for quite some time. Another reason is-" oh damn, the fist to the tummy hurt.

_Like fudging hurt like a female dog man._

So Bob did the first thing that came to his mind. Instead of doing what was planed, which was just basically playing with every ones mind and give them false clues, Bob simply withdrew a large ballpoint pen from his pocket, and with gritting teeth hissed the words that would haunt every teenager until they died.

"Good bye bird boy."

And then he click the pen...

...

...

...

...

...

..._**BOMB!**_

**...Wow...will lookie there...I wrote the next chapter...Hmmmm...**

**Well...summer, winter...same thing :3. Besides this chapter was really fun to write (which mostly likely means it sucks). I loved doing Bobs inner thoughts, mostly because I could just write a bunch of weird snuff that he might be thinking about.**

**Oh, and in the first chapter, the one where you kind of see him a little, he was just acting like a good boy for his boss.**

**Sorry if this sucks, but after finely being able to write this chapter all the way threw after 4 tries, I'm just gonna post it. (Its safe to say that I haven't reread this chapter, just incase I chicken.)**

**Reviews? ^^'**


	4. 3 plus 1

In truth, the only reason Bob's plan worked were because of three major elements.

**One;**

**Fire.**

Bob wasn't stupid. He knew that if he blew out the whole damn building it would kill everyone inside the building. Including him. Now, Bob wasn't suicidal. He wanted to live to see another day. So the answer was simple.

Fire.

Instead of using a huge bomb, instead Bob placed a small explosive that was designed to burst into flames in a room full of timber and flammable material. Thus, it would end up being not a huge explosion, but a huge fire.

**Two;**

**The teams own weakness.**

Again, let us remember that Bob wasn't stupid. He may have been a little rough around the edges but he was not by any means idiotic. So, of course he did some research about every known member of the team. With this research, it didn't take long for Bob to realize that two of the team mates shared a common weakness. Can you guess what it was?

Fire.

**Three;**

**The team themselves.**

This was the reason that made all the puzzles fit perfectly for Bob. It was the fact that the team themselves had forgotten that a little bird was indeed human, and didn't have super powers to get him out of a situation like this. So when Kid Flash took off with Artemis in his arms, Superboy jumped away with Megan in his arms, and Aqualad ran as fast as he could out of there, he was left alone to fight his way out of the burning building.

Oh yes, there was one thing that also helped Bob along, something that became an unexpected ally to Bob.

**The unexpected Ally;**

**Robins Cape.**

Bob would never have guessed he'd be able to catch the bird so easily with the help of the fabric. He would have never guessed that the simple object would have gotten stuck underneath a fallen piece of wood, and would have trapped the bird wonder, leaving him open for an attack.

But, then again, who would?

**Hey…**

**Ya ok, short chapter but at least it's a chapter.**

**Oh, and by the way, if anyone's still reading this I need to know some things. Here's a list;**

**1. What do you think of this style of writing? Good or sucks?**

**2. Was the chapter so crappy that you're not gonna read this story any more**

**And 3. I have a new story up called Robin, but guess what? No one will review and tell me what they think. I don't know if they won't review cause they think it sucks or just cuz they don't wanna. If its cuz it sucks than just freakin tell me, because right now I have no idea what to think about it.**

**~Kr**

**(Oh, and it's still not summer. You can expect more updates than and maybe a couple of new stories)**


End file.
